


The Marks

by Canvo_cobbler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canvo_cobbler/pseuds/Canvo_cobbler
Summary: Edyth has fallen for the quiet kid in his class but something seems off. As he begins to reach out to his crush, Jamar he can finally hear their silent cry for help. Despite already belonging to someone else, Edyth takes Jamar under his wing and things go further than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Junior year in high school, and Edyth finds his eyes wandering through the halls. His hands mindlessly fumbling with the handles of his lover's wheelchair.

"You're staring off into space again." His girlfriend, Demitrea said while patting his cheek. Snapping him free from his dead gaze. 

"Sorry."

"What're you staring at?" 

Without speaking the red head pointed over her head out into the sea of teens. Up ahead was the backside of an unknown character. He'd seen him in his first period but, other than that they were just a mysterious crush he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Curvy with long, wavy, black locks. Dressed in all the name brands and kept to themselves. They clearly had a status, yet no one payed them any mind. It was odd. 

"They look nice." She answered bluntly.

He could hear it in her tone. She never really cared that he liked to date around but she didn't like hearing about him getting in trouble a few weeks after. Either his mom found out, or people in general didn't understand what poly meant and accused him of simply cheating. 

Edyth stood and let his mind race. 

"I always choose the most complicated people. Why am I so picky? Why can't I just settle with what I have? I know Demitrea hates it when I do this, why does she allow it? Will they even want to talk to someone as normal as me?" 

He ran his fingers through his hair and huffed in frustration. 

"Stop beating yourself up." Demitrea ordered and spun her chair around. "You'll scare yourself before you even get a chance. Where's your spine?" She pinched his cheeks with determination in her eyes. "You're one of the biggest alphas here practically everyone knows you—"

"Yeah, but they don't." Edyth said looking at the wood floor beneath him. Status is everything in a school, but he had no problem finding his way to the top. Join the football team it was easy as that. And as for Demitrea, despite being a beta, she was conductor of the school's symphonic band. Lord of the band geeks is what they called her. 

She pulled him into a tight hug, "I don't know what to say other than I know you can do it." She'd never seen him so doubtful before now. "You take a break today, you'll drive yourself crazy if you don't."

He worried about a lot of things but this in particular ranked higher than any test that he had coming up this week. He bit his lip in thought, suddenly recalling the most recent test results posted in the front of first hour. His face immediately lit up.

"I can ask them to be my tutor!" Finding a loophole to ask his new crush out filled him with newfound crush. If he remembered correctly, the name on the chart read some kanji he couldn't understand yet. It was the obvious cons of having an all transfer student school. Nobody spoke the dominant language of the country they were in. All the more reason to ask them for help. He actually needed it. And not just in one subject. 

"That is actually a good idea." She nodded her head in surprise. She pulled him into a kiss, happy to see him actually using his brain for something better than fretting over useless things.

As they pulled away Edyth's eyes shot up. His mystery crush was staring straight at them with a sour expression. From the looks of it they didn't appreciate the public affection. 

Edyth quickly turned away to hide his nervous blush. 

"Don't overthink it just ask. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work," she shrugged. "It won't be the first time." It was frustrating for her to see him so distraught. She advised him to stop many times before now but he was determined. 

The hall began to clear as the bell chimed. "Get to class okay, I'll see you after your detention."

He jumped, "Dang it! I forgot about that." 

Now with his head hung low he trudged off to first period. "Just to top off everything else I've got—" 

"HEY!"

His gaze shot up from his shoes. In the midst of him sulking he accidentally bumped into someone. All his energy was gone, he'd spent it all already and the day hadn't even started. And  the lack of sleep he got didn't help either. He simply watched as they scrounged their belongings off the floor. 

"Fucking watch where you're going!" It was them! His body locked his crush gave him a stabbing glare. 

"S—Sorry." He whispered. 

"Whatever …" And just like that he was nothing but an afterthought. 

He stood there stunned from unknowingly being so close. His fist clutched his chest as he could finally take a breath. He just wanted to sit at his desk and sleep. His class was just down the hall. As soon as his eyes were closed and his head was on the desk he could forget about this entire debacle. 

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder. "Dude, there's a paper stuck to your shoe." 

It was his much taller partner in crime. "Thanks Rykn." He was actually Demitrea's friend. She was much more social than he was. But they didn't mind hanging around his skittish demeanor. 

They slapped each other a high five and the tall blonde hurried off to class. 

With a sigh he he lifted his leg and stumbled for the paper on his sneaker. It didn't look too crumpled. He inspected his footprint covering the name. 

"Jamar." It read. He'd never heard of that name before. But it clearly belonged to the person he just bumped into. Maybe he could spark a conversation with them. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad he first thought. 

A/N: Welcome to my book: "The Marks" hopefully this was enough to intrigue you. This is a simple alpha and omega setting. Including an all original story and characters. If you're familiar with this lore you're gonna enjoy this book. My name is Canvo_cobbler and you all are now my pie slices ♡☆

(This is all original work please do not steal or be heavily inspired by)


	2. Chapter 2

  
The last bell rang and Edyth rounded up his belongings to head back to first period. That's where he was supposed to be serving his detention. He was always slacking with making it on time in the morning.

He let the class clear of all lingering students before shamefully walking in and sitting at the back of the room. From there he could see the courtyard filled with shrubbery, hedges, people and ... his crush?

Down there on a sitting bench was the wavy-haired beauty. Alone, eating what seemed to be lunch. He'd never noticed them down there before now. Likely because they clearly didn't have the same lunch hour and Edyth never bothered to stay after school.

Why were they eating lunch at a time like this? Weren't they hungry throughout the day? It also looked to be a pretty big lunch box—but they cleared it out in no time. He wanted to go talk to them. Maybe apologize for the accident this morning.

Suddenly they shot up from their seat and gathered their things. Their head darted back and forth. They glanced at the clock on their phone and raced off out of view.

  
Jamar struggled to make his way home as his medication had begun to wear off. He accidentally lost track of time while eating his lunch in the school garden. His whole school schedule was off due to trying to avoid his ex-boyfriend and his sketchy friends. They both had the same lunch hour together. Hence why they began their relationship. He felt it was his first real attachment since moving to Japan with his new guardian. But things went downhill and Jamar cut him off for his own safety. Although he still was running and hiding from him every day. And when they did happen to cross paths things got messy.

He scurried through a street filled with restaurants immediately catching glances from every which way. His scent was pungent much stronger than any doctors had seen before. His eyes kept watch on his surroundings praying nobody tried to approach him. But in the corner of his eye, a particularly heavy looking man was keeping up with his hurried steps. His house was only a few more blocks away. He could totally make it to his door before anything sketchy happened, he hoped. His nerves were getting to him so instinctively his legs moved faster. He had to hurry up! The suppressants were nearly gone and his knees were going weak.

He dipped around the corner onto a busy intersection then a strong force yanked him back by his bag and spun him around.

The man was panting from running and his breath smelt like crap. "Are you lost? You look like a tourist." The stranger tried to act smooth by caging him in with his arm. Knowing that was the direction he needed to be going in.

"Leave me alone," Jamar growled.

"I could give you directions."

Where'd his pepper spray go! His hand scrambled through his schoolbag, desperate to not waste anymore time listening to this man's excuses. Just as the stranger's face began to close in he turned and held his nose. The can shot whatever was left and he ran away coughing. His eyes stung from being so close to the cloud of spray. Luckily his house was just around the corner.

Finally, he was at his doorstep. Out of breath and eyes irritated he plopped down on the porch. "Mooom!" He shouted since he didn't have the strength to get up and ring the doorbell.

The door shot open with his mom on the other side. She gasped at her son so weak in front of her. Despite the pheromones, she helped him inside. She sat him on the sofa then rushed to slip on a mask. She herself was an alpha but she had proper control of her actions. Which Jamar was thankful for. His smell was terrible to her as she already was in a relationship. So it was her job to take care of him every month.

"You can't keep rushing home last minute Jamar! What's occupying you so much that you keep missing curfew?" She asked in concern.

"I was eating lunch." He replied. He had no other excuse.

She marched around the house opening all the windows. She absolutely hated the smell and couldn't stand to have it linger in the house. "Why don't you eat at lunch hour?"

"I like sitting outside." He shrugged, lying to his mom. He didn't want her to know about his ex. He wasn't supposed to be dating the first place due to their publicity.

His mother was Lillian Hoieneana, retired Olympic UFC fighter. Very little people knew her here so she moved to a new island beside Japan named "New Hiroshima" to escape the prying eyes. But even now magazines and dramatic television shows followed her. Especially since she had just adopted a young teenager. She'd protected his identity for nearly three years now but the time was coming where he'd want to stay out and make friends.

She stopped and looked at the guilt in his face.

"I'm sorry mom…" He said shamefully staring at the carpet.

He always had a hard time looking her in the eyes. It was something his therapist said to work on. She sighed in defeat and sat next to him on the sofa. "It's okay. I know you're trying." She patted him on the back in reassurance. "Lay down take a nap. I'll get a rag for your eyes." They were still a little red from the remnants of pepper spray.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled up a throw pillow to lie down on.

"We'll ask the doctor for a stronger suppressant, but until then you're staying home." She handed him a cool wet rag.

"I'm so tired of this…" He sighed and wiped his face free of feverish sweat.

"I know you are. And I wish I didn't have to keep you inside all the time. I want you to make connections have a life of your own outside of home and school. But I feel it's too risky."

"Why? You've kept me a secret up until now. Nobody knows who I am that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah that's great but—"

"Then let me find a mate. Please." He said with sincerity. "I know it might be a bit early to ask that but you wouldn't have to deal with me every month. And I'm not planning on getting too serious. I just don't want to be the root of all your problems anymore."

Her eyes drifted around the room as she weighed the pros and cons. He was right even though it felt terrible to think of him as a problem, he was a bit of a hassle. If he felt he could handle a relationship she'd let him try.

She nodded confirmation. "I don't care who you date I just have to meet them first." She ordered. She was iffy with other alphas wandering near their house especially when Jamar was so vulnerable. But if he trusted someone else, so be it.

"Thank you mom, I'll try hard." He said pulling her into a hug. 

_"I won't make the same mistake again… "_

A/N: In this story, I decided it's rare to find certain genders (alpha/ omega) in specific countries due to genetics. And often omegas are treated with high maintenance or shamed. Which is why the man asked if Jamar was a tourist. He's Arab and not many people know about the all transfer student school nearby.

In the original lore of Jamar, he lost his family in a hate crime after immigrating to America. (There's much more to his lore but it will be mentioned in the story soon.) His adoptive mom, Lillian was visiting with the Olympics and adopted him. So his trust in people is very fragile. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Jamar skipped the rest of the week of school. Sleeping off his annoying urges from heat. Only momentarily going outside to take care of the foster dogs and other animals. All in all his seven dogs, two birds and chameleon were doing just fine at home. He had a way with animals and there were just so many strays about he couldn't help but take them in. And soon hope they'd find a home. Although, five of those dogs were actually his and as chaotic as that sounds he had them under control.

"Jamar!" Lillian called from inside the house, "The doctor's office is booked until Monday!"

He hated missing this much school. He was going to be behind in work. Just when he was beginning to calm down too. Just thinking about the amount of work he'd have to makeup made him stressed all over again.

He stood and left the dogs to run and play. He had to tend to the birds and his one measly reptile back inside. But just as he slid the wooden door back he heard a knock behind him. He turned his head in speculation. There was nothing in the yard that could make such a sound. And hadn't invited anyone over, maybe one of the neighboring houses was the source of the noise. Essentially the thought of someone outside his garden gate terrified him. Maybe was having a flashback.

Then he heard it again— loud and clear. Why was someone knocking on his gate? He knew no one in the neighborhood. What on earth could they want? He silently shut the sliding door back and turned towards the gate in alarm. Was it paparazzi or a kid just playing a prank. Just behind the tall hedges was someone he didn't know … And the suspense made him remember things he didn't want.

"Hello?" A voice called from the opposite side of the tall wooden gate. "Anyone there?"

Jamar stayed silent, staring in absolute confusion.

"U-Um I have an assignment of y-yours. It's me from Tuesday?" The shaky voice said. Then an arm shot up over the door with a paper in its fingertips. Jamar squinted at the paper and for sure it was his.

"Who are you?" He asked defensively.

"I'm the kid you bumped i-into in the hall earlier this week, remember?"

He pondered for a second, "The Jock?" Only football players were able to wear their jerseys to school instead of uniform. The school was a gift from America so rules were intertwined from both countries.

"Mhm, that's me! Don't you want your paper back?"

He did, but his mom detested against talking to strangers. And he didn't know his real intentions. And how did he know where he live?!

The voice continued, "I-I also wanted to ask you something if that's alright? Can't you come open the door, my arm is getting tired."

"You realize this a very creepy way to try and get my attention right?" Jamar hissed with his hand on his hip.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, but you haven't been at school all week."

"You can clearly smell why." He sassed.

"Yeah, but I promise I'm not here for that. I just wanna talk."

Jamar took a calming breath and walked over to the gate. He unhooked the door and cracked it open only enough for them to look through to each other. He stuck his hand out not letting Edyth see his face. The redhead handed over the paper

Immediately Edyth caught wind of Jamar's pheromones. It made the air thick like smoke in a house fire and unapologetically he waved his hand in front of his face. The smell was enticing, but he said he wasn't here for that. "I wanted to ask if you could be my tutor?"

He was still skeptical that this boy was only searching for hook up. He wasn't that stupid so he declined: "No."

"But you're really the only person I can ask. Everyone else I know has at least a C in the class and lower. I'd ask one of them if they had grades like yours … I usually don't bother talking to new people like you."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Jamar asked.

"Yes," Edyth replied.

Jamar sighed, "Fine just get me the work that I missed and I'll see if my mom's okay with you coming over."

"Wait really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Thank you!"

Jamar rolled his eyes. This was probably gonna end up being a bad idea sooner or later.

"By the way, there's been someone asking if you were at school for the past few days," Edyth added.

Jamar paused, "Who?"

"A kid named Malik, he came up to me yesterday and asked if you were there."

_"Oh no, crap!"_ If Malik kept asking where he was people might still think that they were dating.

"I could give him your address if you want—"

"No, no! Don't do that!" He stammered.

Edyth was taken aback at the sudden outburst. "I'm-I'm sorry … is he not your friend?"

"No, he's not. He was my boyfriend but," he couldn't tell him about his situation. "We broke up, okay. Do not tell him you saw me today. Please!"

Edyth didn't understand the severity of the request, but he nodded and went back to the subject of tutoring. "Alright then, how often should I stop by for studying."

"I don't know, whenever you're free I guess?" Jamar was crazy uncomfortable now, and Edyth could hear it in his voice.

"Well, thank you again. I-I'll come back tomorrow!" Edyth waved goodbye and disappeared down the street.

Jamar sighed in relief, suddenly feeling drained of all energy. He herded the dogs back into the house. The pups were just as pooped as he was from playing the whole time. He flopped on the couch, face first, ready to sleep. That was until his mom called him.

"Don't forget to feed the birds!" He jumped up and scurried to the back room. How could he forget!

"You know, I could hear your little conversation." Jamar stopped.

"How much did you hear?"

"You want to tutor one of your school friends, huh?"

"He's not my friend," Jamar grumbled under his breath.

"And yet you promised that you'd teach him?" Jamar looked down at the floor as he thought he was about to be scolded, but actually, it turned out to be praise. "It's good you're looking for connections already!" She said patting him on the back.

"What? No, I only agreed to it so he'd go away."

"But this could be a chance for you. Why not take it?" She was right. He didn't know this person he could easily become friends. "If you feel things get too heated I'll be down here and you can always call me." Lillian looked at Jamars' unsure face and lifted his head with a gentle hand. "I'm giving you a freebie I know you really want to find some people of your own, I want you to too! But you can't push everyone away; remember what your therapist said."

It took him a moment but he nodded and agreed. "I'll do it but don't expect me to be too chipper about seeing him."

"I'm not, I'm just glad you're trying." She smiled.

This entire situation was completely unintentional. He stood wrapped his mothers' arms. She was expecting for this work? As if. They probably wouldn't even become friends. Jamars' attitude was one the worst the teachers had seen in their class. No one knew how to talk to him. But this kid somehow broke through his first defense by simply knocking on his gate. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
(A/N: Trigger warning this chapter implies a non-consensual situation and sexual depiction read at your own risk)

The sun was setting and Jamar had nothing else to do except wallow in deep thought. It was the only thing he could do to keep from slipping into heat again. Maybe lying down and thinking would help him fall asleep.

Chills sprinkled up his spine at the mental image of Malik. He feared what their next interaction may be like. After that jock left his house he'd seen him wandering his block. The older boy luckily didn't know his scent. But just spotting him from his second story window made Jamar want to ball up in his closet and await the worst. His eyes flickered to the beam of bright orange sunlight across his bed. Immediately a flash of the ginger-headed jock appeared in his head covering the previous dark thought. The boy's smile was warm just like the sheet Jamar lied under. He could already tell that he had many chasing after him. The girl in the wheelchair. He remembered the two kissing in the hall the day he ran home. He was in a relationship so for sure he wouldn't be affected by his pheromones. That was a relief of a discovery.

Jamar let the scene from earlier in the day replay in his head. Simply noticing the little things they both did. The way he stuttered, how desperate he himself sounded when Malik came up in the conversation and how they both were trying to hide their flushed faces. Jamar had to admit. He was cute. Whatever his name was.

Finally, his body had begun to relax and sleep was close. Thinking about the mystery boy was unexpectedly making his eyes go lazy.

 

When Jamar opened his eyes he was back in his yard. Dogs yapping and wrestling. Sun high in the sky and burning. He looked around confused with a heavy feeling of deja vu. As he turned to open the sliding door behind him he heard a knock.

He paused, anticipating another.

_Knock Knock_

Without hesitation, he unlatched the gate door. It had to be the boy from this afternoon. But to his horror it was Malik. Jamar slammed the wooden door and fumbled with the lock but Malik kicked it with unbelievable force, knocking Jamar to the ground. He hurried over to the sliding door where his mom was inside. He furiously shook the handle but it was locked. Why was it locked?!

A hand yanked him down onto the grass and in his hindsight, another person stood watching. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes hoping he'd wake up back in his bed.

Malik's hands began to slither up his back then he heard footsteps in the grass in front of him. He looked up to find … the redhead?

He bent down and held his face for a quick moment. He stared at the turmoil in his eyes with quiet concern.

Jamar's breath caught in his throat. Finally, he muttered, "Who are you?"

Before he could get an answer the taller boy shot back up to his feet and stepped over Jamar. The feeling of hands were finally gone but sounds of grunting and grass rustling caught his attention.

The two were fighting and Malik was being tossed around by the collar of his jacket. Jamar scuttled into the corner and watched in disbelief as the jock repeatedly threw his fist into his ex-boyfriend's face.

His hands trembled over his mouth before he screeched, "Stop!"

The redhead jolted to a halt just as he was about to throw another punch. Both their eyes met Jamar's and to his surprise, they both were crying.

Malik's face was bruised and bloody. Jamar shot daggers at the jock. "What the hell are doing he hasn't done anything!" That wasn't true but still, this was only a dream. Jamar was confused as to why he was beating him. Malik hadn't put his hands on him ever.

Still shaking the other boy said, "I was just trying to help…" he whispered.

_With what?_

The scene quickly faded to black and he was sucked back into reality. Jamar leaped up from his dream, shaken and covered in cold sweat. It wasn't as bad as some of his more memorable night terrors but the confusion is what scared him most. Malik didn't have intentions to hurt or mentally harm Jamar. He hadn't so far and Jamar was inclined to believe that Malik was a good man. Just inexperienced, lonely and unaccepted. Malik had never touched him in the way he felt in the dream it was so vivid he could still feel fingertips crawling up his back.

He shivered and buried the thought as best he could. At last Jamar was able to breathe normally. But as he sighed a sigh of relief he noticed another problem.

He was burning despite being in an air-conditioned room. He could barely see in the pitch black room but with the little bit of moonlight shining through his blinds, he spotted the slowly rising fabric of his comforter. He gasped. Somehow he'd fallen into heat while sleeping. Jamar scoffed in amusement. There was nothing appealing in that dream but his body was so sensitive it found something to get excited about. His groin throbbed making him double over in pain. How long had he been like this in his sleep? He had to get rid of this or else he'd be stuck like this for who knows how long.

He lifted the sheets to find the mattress slightly wet from the self-lubrication and the tip of his briefs darkening from pre-cum. He shook his head in disgust. He hated being this way. He wished he'd been born a beta. So he didn't have to worry about something so vulgar happening every month.

He carefully slipped from underneath the sheets. Quietly making sure both his doors were locked. He then pushed open the sliding mirror doors of his closet. At his feet was his nest. It wasn't anything fancy. Honestly, it was just old and dirty clothes that he hadn't washed in a while. Some of the articles had significance to him but otherwise, it was just his secluded spot to masturbate and nap. Especially on days like these.

Just above on a shelf was a box with a moderate selection of toys. He grabbed the pillow sitting atop the pile of clothes and sat down adjusting it to hold him up correctly. He then slid the glass door back leaving it slightly cracked to let heat escape and to make sure there was ventilation. Finally, he began to wiggle out of his soaked underwear. He hated how unexpected and unclean it was. He took a deep breath before cautiously taking himself in his hand. His cold palm made him jump. Not much he could do about it. He growled in annoyance as he couldn't get his hand to move. For most of his life, he'd never seen sex or masturbation as an enjoyable everyday activity. Instead, his parents had taught him to despise it and to never ask a person for sex. Even now he felt overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame for doing so, and this was needed.

Slowly and surely he began to stroke, his body remembering the sensation. The uncontrollable need beginning to set in forcing him to keep going. A near silent moan escaped his throat. He quickly covered his mouth not wanting to wake Lillian. He peeked through the sliver in the closet door and as expected Lillian was up. She could most definitely smell him from the adjacent room and she'd gotten up to open her window.

He felt sorry for interrupting her sleep. But this was only a minor infraction. They've run into worse problems regarding his heat.

He muffled himself with his shirt as best he could. He didn't want his mom to hear him trying to get rid of a boner.

He concentrated on keeping his mind blank. A clear head made this easier for him to handle his business. With his eyes closed and brows tense, his first orgasm began to build up in his gut. He let his arm move on its own and just he could feel the tingling rush forward an image flashed through his head. He finished, casually brushing over the severely inappropriate lust indulged thought. Then he jolted momentarily out of his trance. The redhead was now stuck in his head and he didn't understand why.

(A/N: The entire next chapter is sexual it's not important to the story so if don't like that stuff you can skip it. )


End file.
